


The Beginning of Everything

by mvh21



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvh21/pseuds/mvh21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are slowly falling in-love. But as they grow closer, Hannibal's secrets are slowly coming to light and that's not something Will is ready for. At-least that's what Hannibal believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Past to the Present

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. I am sorry for any mistakes or any confusion that is about to occur (ok, sort of sorry). Lets just say so far the prologue was the easiest thong to write on this story.........

Hannibal Lecter……. had been alone for years. He needed no one other than himself to survive. His parents and sister were taken from him a very young age, and from then until the age of twelve he was alone. At the age of twelve Hannibal’s uncle Robertus found him living alone in an abandoned house in the woods near his family’s home, and even when Robertus brought him home, he would still wander out to his home in the woods, wanting to be alone. 

And Hannibal was ok with being alone….. that was until he met Will Graham. Will Graham is the only reason Hannibal is letting the FBI get even remotely close to him. And Will was slowly becoming the only reason for Hannibal to love again. And for Hannibal that would be a miracle in itself. For love is not something Hannibal has felt since the death of his darling sister Mischa. And Hannibal was determined to make sure Will would never find out his secret. But, fate was not yet in his corner.

Will Graham…….has always felt alone, even though he had his dad. Never his mother though, she had left when he was young. His father, even though he was there, was always drunk. Johnathn Graham always cared for Will though. No matter what, he always managed to take great care of Will. Though Will always felt alone, no matter how much time he spent with his father or his dogs. 

No one understood his empathy disorder…….that was until he met Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal had quickly become Wills sun and his everything. Will no longer felt alone because he had Hannibal, who understands him and his empathy better than anyone else ever could. And Will was slowly falling in-love with Hannibal and nothing could change. Not even if Hannibal was a killer. Which Will knew was not possible. For Will loved no one more, than he loved Hannibal. But, things were not all they seemed about Hannibal.


	2. His Design

She keeps screaming. I don’t understand why she keeps screaming and crying for help. Eventually she will stop though. Her own screams going off in her head and slowly driving her to the brink of insanity. While they are closed off in their own minds is when they are the most fun, breakable, and trusting.  
They stop screaming and instead ask me to help them. And when they ask for help that’s when I strike. Some scream while others, well the others are sometimes too far gone to even realize what is happening before they die. The screamers are my favorite because I just know I’ve done it right. In that moment everything I have ever done feels so right and perfectly amazing.  
The adrenaline rushing through my body as the high of the killing someone overwhelms me. The scent of blood and iron as they gasp for one last breath before finally dying and leaving me to my utter joy and happiness. That is the moment I look forward to, the moment their eyes unfocus and they are just gone.  
“This is my design.”


End file.
